My Angel
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Ser forte é lutar. É difícil, é doloroso, e é todo dia. É o que temos de fazer...


**Título:** **My Angel**  
 **Autor:** Fernanda  
 **Categoria:** **Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade** , Buffy, Buffy &Angel, 3ª Temporada, episódio 3x10 Amends, smut, angst.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo, morte.  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Ser forte é lutar. É difícil, é doloroso, e é todo dia. É o que temos de fazer...

-*-*-*-*-

 **Essa fic se passa em uma específica cena, quem quiser entender melhor, caso não tenha assistido o seriado, veja esse vídeo, a partir do 7:28.** **  
** **watch?v=KPZZlo-5vAs &p=1E198CD9E2F085FE&playnext=1&index=15**

Ela se aproximou dele, na beirada do precipício.

_Eu sei o que disseram. O que importa? - Buffy disse.

_ Porque eu queria! Eu te quero muito! – Angel retrucou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto bonito, machucando o coração dela. - Eu quero fazer amor com você, quero me consolar em você, e sei que isso custará minha alma. E parte de mim não se importa! Eu sou fraco. Nunca fui nada além disso. Não é o demônio em mim que precisa matar, é o homem.

_ Você é fraco? Todo mundo é. Todo mundo erra. Talvez o Mal tenha te trazido aqui, mas porque ele precisa de você. Logo, você pode destruí-lo. Você tem o poder de fazer o bem, de reparar os erros. Mas, se você morrer agora, só o que terá sido será um monstro!

Angel não retrucou.

_ Por favor, o sol está nascendo! – ela pediu, desesperada.

_ Vá embora. – ele pediu novamente.

_ Não vou !

_ Acha que é simples? Que a solução é fácil? – Angel perguntou. - Jamais entenderá o que eu fiz! Agora vá!

_ Não vou te deixar aqui!

_ Saia! – ele gritou.

Buffy tentou puxá-lo pelo braço, mas ele se livrou com um safanão. Eles lutaram e acabaram no chão, ele em cima dela. Angel a segurou pelos braços, sacudindo-a, trazendo o rosto dela para perto do seu.

_ Sou algo que vale ser salvo? Sou um homem bom? O mundo me quer morto.

_ E eu? – ela perguntou já em lágrimas. - Eu te amo tanto... E tentei te fazer ir embora. Eu te matei, e não adiantou. Eu senti tanto sua falta... Pensei que fosse morrer de saudade! E eu odeio isso! Eu odeio que isso seja tão difícil, e que você possa me magoar tanto! Eu sei tudo que você fez, porque você fez a mim. Deus, eu adoraria te querer morto. Mas não quero. Eu não consigo!

_ Buffy, por favor... – ele pediu chorando. - Só desta vez, deixe-me ser forte.

_ Ser forte é lutar. É difícil, é doloroso, e é todo dia. É o que temos de fazer, e podemos fazer juntos. Mas, se for covarde demais para fazer isso, então queime. Se eu não posso te convencer que seu lugar é aqui, nada te convencerá. Mas não espere que eu fique olhando. E não espere que eu chore por você porque... – sua voz falhou e ela se calou.

As lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto bonito, cortando o coração dela. Buffy viu a sinceridade e a dor nos olhos de Angel... E outra coisa, algo que fez seu coração se apertar ainda mais.

Angel tinha vivido mais de cem anos sabendo o que seu demônio havia feito e levava a culpa por isso... Mesmo depois de ser enviado ao Inferno por tanto tempo, ninguém parecia lhe entender ou perdoar. Tudo o que viam era o monstro que os torturara e fizera do seu mundo um pesadelo. Mesmo Buffy, que era a única pessoa que mostrou alguma compaixão e cuidou dele até sua força voltar, tinha encontrado alguém enquanto ele estava lá.

Mesmo sentindo muito a falta dele, mesmo às vezes pensando que morreria de saudade, Buffy havia seguido em frente. Mas Angel não podia fazer o mesmo. Ele apenas podia sentir falta da época em que ele era apenas humano.

Angel havia deixado o inferno só para encontrar um novo, na Terra. Buffy começou a se perguntar se "O primeiro" não havia trazido Angel de volta só para aumentar o seu sofrimento e lhe mostrar o quão cruel o mundo sempre seria para ele.

Olhando profundamente em seus olhos castanhos, ela se perguntava quanta dor uma alma humana poderia suportar antes de desistir. E se, de algum modo, a alma de Angel não devia se permitir, finalmente, descansar, ficar em paz.

Paz ... Algo que a ela não era permitido. Sendo a Caçadora, ela não pertencia a si mesma, ela pertencia ao mundo. Através dos anos, ela tinha de alguma forma cansado disto. Sentia falta de ser apenas, uma menina.

O preço era alto demais. Sua segurança e paz de espírito, sua própria existência. Ela vinha sacrificando sua vida pelo seu dever sagrado. E agora, ela estava prestes a perder a única coisa que importava realmente em seu mundo, que ainda fazia sentido para ela. A pessoa que amava mais que a própria vida...

Se ela não conseguia convencê-lo a ficar, se a carga que ele carregava em sua alma era demasiado pesado para ele, só havia uma coisa a fazer...

Buffy avançou lentamente para a borda do precipício, olhando para baixo.

_ Buffy? - Angel perguntou baixinho, com preocupação na voz.

Buffy olhou para ele por um momento, então olhou para trás, para baixo, e deu mais um passo. Ela estava prestes a saltar quando sentiu dois braços fortes agarrando-a na hora certa. Ambos caíram no chão, Angel prensando-a contra o chão com seu peso.

_ Buffy! Que diabos você está fazendo?! - Ele estava gritando, mais de choque do que de raiva.

Ela olhou para ele e começou a chorar de novo

_ Eu não posso mais fazer isso Angel... Eu não posso te perder outra vez ... Eu morreria.

Como ela continuava a chorar agarrada a ele, Angel sentou-se, trazendo Buffy na mesma posição. Olhando para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Buffy, me desculpe. Eu sou fraco. Eu não posso. Dói tanto... Por favor, entenda.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas e recomeçou a chorar abertamente, deixando Buffy abraçá-lo, seu corpo tremendo contra o dela.

Depois de se acalmaram um pouco, ela voltou a falar baixinho.

_ Eu entendo, Angel. Tanto quanto me dói, você tem o direito de desistir, de finalmente encontrar paz e se libertar de sua maldição. Mas eu não posso te perder de novo. Você não pode me pedir para fazer isso. Eu te mandei para o inferno uma vez e pensei que ia morrer.

Angel a ouvia calado.

_ Eu nunca amei Scott, nunca poderia... Eu te amo. Para sempre. E eu estou tão cansada de lutar, cansada de sair todas as noites. Quando enfrento a escuridão a única coisa que tornava isso suportável era você... Se você não estivesse lá, eu teria morrido há três anos, quando enfrentei o mestre... Eu nunca te disse isso antes, mas a razão pela qual eu fiquei, a razão pela qual eu voltei, foi para você. Por favor, Angel, deixe-me ir com você...

Angel, que não a interrompeu enquanto ela falava, desfrutando a sensação de suas mãos acariciando suavemente os cabelos loiros, estava dividido entre dois sentimentos. De alguma forma, ele sabia que ela tinha razão, que ambos haviam passado por tanta dor juntos... E o único momento de paz que ele já tinha sido autorizado a dispor de mais de cem anos, seu único momento de felicidade, o havia transformado de volta em um monstro, ferindo-os tanto, juntamente com os melhores amigos que ele já tivera. Eles estavam condenados a se amar neste mundo, sem nunca ter o direito de consumar esse amor... Ainda assim, ele viveu por mais de 200 anos... E ela era uma menina que tinha a vida inteira na frente dela. Ele não tinha o direito...

_ Buffy, eu te amo muito, mais do que tudo, eu quero estar com você... Mas pense em todos os amigos que deixaria para trás, sua mãe... Giles... Você é tão jovem, você tem toda uma vida antes de você...

_ Shhh... - ela o interrompeu carinhosamente, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios... - Não importa... eu sou uma caçadora, eu estava destinada a morrer jovem... E eu tenho certeza que Giles, Willow e os outros vão entender... Eu tenho certeza que eles prefeririam viver com o conhecimento que eu estou feliz e amada na morte, do que ainda está viva e completamente infeliz, vivendo apenas de saudade...

Angel a beijou, emocionado com as palavras dela.

_ Quanto tempo até o nascer do sol? – ela perguntou.

Sentindo todas as suas defesas se perderem nas palavras dela, ele pensava no que poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia. Angel olhou para o céu rapidamente.

_ Cerca de vinte minutos...

Ela pousou as mãos dele suavemente em seu próprio corpo, obrigando-o a olhar para ela, a luxúria e desejo evidente em seu rosto.

_ Desde que eu acredito que dificilmente importa agora... Quer dizer, você se importaria se... - Estava agora olhando para o chão em que estavam sentados. Suas bochechas avermelhadas - Eu quero você... - ela disse quase num sussurro.

Angel não pode deixar de sorrir, a dor diminuiu um pouco ao saber que logo estaria para sempre com seu amor.

_ E eu quero fazer amor com você... Principalmente se for a última coisa que estou autorizado a fazer e lembre-se, aqui na Terra...

As palavras de Angel trouxeram um sorriso ao rosto dela e ele a trouxe lentamente até seus lábios. O beijo foi muito leve no início... Como se ambos estivessem sentindo um ao outro. Tentando se lembrar como era se sentir tão perto, tão apaixonado... Mas, lentamente, a necessidade os alcançou e um beijo mais apaixonado se formou, pequenos gemidos escapando de seus lábios. Relutantemente, a boca de Angel deixou a de Buffy para explorar outras áreas do corpo dela.

Logo ele começou a despi-la, a se livrar de seu longo casaco e da camisa, a boca beijou-a suavemente no ponto sensível de seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha... As mãos de Angel a livraram do sutiã. Buffy o ajudou a se livrar de seu casaco e sua camisa. Ele então se moveu lentamente para cima dela, beijando-a na boca, brincando com o lábio inferior, acariciando-o com a língua, apenas desfrutando a sensação dos seios dela contra seu peito.

O toque da pele de Angel contra seus seios fez seus mamilos ficarem ainda mais eretos, implorando por atenção... Percebendo isso, Angel lentamente quebrou o beijo e, distribuindo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e colo , ele trilhou um caminho até seu seio esquerdo, pegando o mamilo suavemente em sua boca, começou a lambê-lo e sugá-lo.

_ Angel... - Buffy gemeu quando sentiu as ondas de prazer passarem por seu corpo, o calor entre suas pernas aumentando.

Quando Angel começou a sugar lentamente o outro seio, ela tentou levantar seus quadris contra a poderosa ereção, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Sentir sua excitação o estava deixando louco... Mas ele ainda queria levar as coisas devagar, fazer durar o tempo que ainda tinham.

Enquanto ele continuava a beijar e sugar seus seios, ele desabotoou a calça dela, e com sua ajuda, a tirou. Angel a beijou na barriga e em todo seu corpo, uma mão carinhosamente começou a acariciar a face interna das coxas dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se embaixo dele.

_ Angel, por favor...

Finalmente, ele a obedeceu e acariciou suavemente as dobras de seu sexo, mergulhou profundamente dois dedos dentro dela. Ela gritou baixinho quando ele começou a movê-los para dentro e para fora, agarrando-se a ele enquanto sentia o orgasmo chegando lentamente...

O suspiro dela, seu rosto corando rapidamente, a entrega com que ela parecia aceitar e acolher cada uma de suas carícias, era a mais bela visão que Angel já tinha testemunhado em sua longa vida. Ela estava tão linda, tão viva naquele momento que trouxe lágrimas silenciosas a seus olhos.

Ele beijou-a na boca novamente, esfregando os seios dela em seu peito enquanto ela se movia ao ritmo de seus dedos. Com o polegar, Angel começou a massagear seu clitóris latejante... Isso foi demais para ela e seu prazer chegou ao auge, em poucos segundos, seu corpo tremia descontroladamente sob Angel, quando ele a levou ao orgasmo.

Quando ela voltou lentamente a si, abriu os olhos para ver Angel olhando para ela.

_ O quê? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

_ Você é a criatura mais linda da terra, sabia? - Angel disse carinhosamente.

_ Não, mas você, Angel, certamente é o amante mais habilidoso que já existiu. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso sexy. - Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou.

Mais uma vez, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Angel.

_ Eu também te amo.

Ele colou novamente os lábios aos dela enquanto ela o ajudava a se livrar da calça. Então, ela se deitou novamente, puxando-o para cima de seu corpo, sentindo-o penetrá-la com um gemido. Em um movimento rápido, ela o puxou, para que entrasse profundamente dentro dela, causando um gemido de dor que ela deixou escapar de seus lábios.

Angel a olhou preocupado, mas ela o beijou e começou a se mover com ele. Ele começou a mover-se lentamente, tentando lembrar o quão bom era sentir-se dentro dela... Mas logo ela tornou-se impaciente. Desta vez, ela tentou concentrar todas as suas energias no prazer dele, observá-lo enquanto se movia em ritmo frenético sobre seu corpo, seus olhos fechados, lábios levemente separados, gemidos escapando de sua garganta.

Ela então notou que ele relutava em se soltar, os olhos escuros da quase transformação. Ela o puxou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Está tudo bem, Angel, eu não me importo, você não tem mais que controlá-lo.

Surpreso, os olhos abertos, ele sussurrou.

_ Eu te amo.

Depois todo o seu corpo relaxou e sua aparência de vampiro assumiu... Sentindo o seu orgasmo chegando, ele rolou para que ela pudesse ficar por cima. Naquele momento, ela segurou seu olhar, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, pediu com voz determinada, mas suave.

_ Angel, por favor, o sol está nascendo, eu quero que você me mate agora... Não se sinta culpado por isso, você não teria sido capaz de me impedir de qualquer maneira. Então, por favor, deixe-me morrer em seus braços antes de você ir ... Por favor ... eu te amo.

Havia agora lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Angel silenciosamente rezou para encontrar forças em si para fazê-lo e, em sua voz mais suave sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

_ Eu te amo.

Angel então começou a empurrar contra ela novamente, chegando rapidamente a um ritmo frenético. Sua pélvis esfregando contra o clitóris dela, fazendo com que ela também sentisse os espasmos do clímax cada vez mais próximo. Quando sentiu os primeiros tremores de prazer, Angel suavemente começou a mordiscar o pescoço dela.

Quando os dois estavam prestes a gozar, Angel sussurrou um último "eu te amo" e mordeu o pescoço dela com força, fazendo com que ambos chegassem ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

-*-*-*-*-

Buffy acordou desnorteada. O sol batia forte em seu rosto e o vento causou arrepios em seu corpo nu. Quando as lembranças começaram a voltar a sua mente, ela olhou em volta, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo.

Não havia sinal de Angel. E ela ainda estava viva. Passando a mão por seu pescoço ela constatou que não havia sido um sonho. A marca estava ali, os dedos ficaram manchados com seu sangue.

Seus olhos foram atraídos por um pequeno pedaço de papel preso embaixo de uma pedra. Ela se enrolou em seu casaco e esticou a mão para pegá-lo. Reconheceu a caligrafia bonita de Angel.

"Espero que me perdoe. Novamente fui covarde. Não pude fazer o que me pedia. Você ainda tem muito o que viver. Só peço que continue sua missão, pensando em mim. Morrerei de saudade, seja onde eu estiver.  
Com amor, Angel"

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Buffy gritou. Um choro desesperado sacudia seu corpo frágil. Angel estava morto, e ela condenada a viver apenas das lembranças. Ele sabia que ela não poderia se matar agora.

Não depois de perder o amor de sua vida, saber a dor que sua mãe sentiria se ela partisse agora. Não depois do bilhete, não depois de sentir a dor da saudade. Ela viveria, mas seu coração tinha morrido ali, naquela montanha, naquele nascer do sol.

_ Eu já sinto sua falta, meu anjo... – ela sussurrou, tendo apenas o vento para ouvi-la.

 **FIM**


End file.
